Tal vez en otra vida
by Jaizmar
Summary: Talvez... en otra vida, podamos estar juntos.– fuerón sus últimas palabras una vez que no se sintió capaz de continuar.


**Tal vez en otra vida**

_"Cuenta una leyenda, que cada año, en la víspera de Navidad, dos almas de reencuentran en una nueva vida para amarse el uno al otro como no habían podido hacer en sus anteriores vidas._

_Esas pobres amlas, habían sido sometidas a la crueldad de una vida de dolor sin poder sentir el amor del otro aún estando tan cerca. Ella, era la hija de un hombre déspota y cruel, que la obligaba a cumplir con cada una de sus órdenes sin rechistar, consumiendo la vida de su hija con cada día que pasaba, sin importarle lo que ella deseará._

_Al cumplir su mayoría de edad, había deseado como años atrás, que todo aquello cambiara. Quería salir de esa vida, quería conocerlo lo que era vivir de verdad y no sufrir el mismo trite y cruel destino que su madre. Quería conocer los placeres externos que la vida pudiera ofrecerle, conocer lo que nunca tuvo._

_Días después, cuando estaba en su habitación, escucho como varias personas eran regañadas por su padre. Él era un hombre poderoso, por lo cual se permitía el tratar como quisiera a sus sirvientes, lo cual tampoco hacia mucha diferencia de como la trataba a ella siendo su hija._

_Cuando conoció a Suigetsu un día, le había visto sirviéndole a su padre. Se había sonrojado cuando el la miro y le sonrió entre coqueto y divertido con su filosos dientes, se había sorprendido de aquel gesto pues nunca le habían hecho algo igual, y le sonrió discreta pero significativamente, pues sabía que si su padre se daba cuenta nada terminaría bien para ninguno de los dos._

_Cada cierto tiempo, ambos se veían y se conocían mutuamente, sabiendo se ambos atraídos por el otro. Ninguno de ellos quería permanecer en el anonimato y en la restricción de un amor prohibido por siempre, querían algo más que simples encuentros ocasionales. Sabían que dejar que el padre de ella se enterara no era un opción, así que un día, el chico le ofreció algo a lo que ella no pudo negarse._

_– Karin... ¿quieres huir de aqui conmigo?– le preguntó nervioso pero decidido el chico de ojos violáceos, esperando una respuesta por parte de la sorprendido chica._

_– Suigetsu... yo, no lo se. Si mi padre se entera...– dejo sus palabras a medio decir al ver la expresión desilusionada y trite del chico. Le amaba, pero sabía que eso sería arriesgado para ambos, y no soportaría el perderlo, no se lo perdonaría.– Y-yo... si.– respondió finalmente._

_Ambos acordaron encontrare en el pie de una pequeña montaña a las afueras de los territorios de su padre, en la noche de navidad. Esperando que con la distracción de las celebraciones, nadie notara su ausencia. Una vez llegada la fecha, el peliblanco esperaba ansioso a la chica en el lugar, temiendo en cada momento por lo que podría pasar._

_Ella, estaba saliendo sigilosamente de su casa, mientras se dirigía al lugar. Cuando lo encontro y lo vio, se sorprendió al saberse descubierta por su padre, quien la había llevado a ella a casa a rastras y había ordenado que a el chico, lo metieran en el calabozo._

_La habían golpeado y tratado peor que antes, pero eso no le importó, solo quería saber de su amado, escuchando de boca de los sirvientes como este fue torturado cruelmente por su padre. No lo habían matado, sabía que su padre solo quería verlo sufrir al igual que a ella. Pasado los años y ambos seguían igual, y un día, una sirvienta de confianza para ella, le entrego una nota de su amado._

"Puedo que el día de hoy no podamos estar juntos, pero talvez en un futuro no muy lejano, podamos estarlo en otra vida.

S."

_ Y con eso, la vida de ambos fue extinguiendose, marchitandose sus corazones con el pasar del tiempo. Supo tiempo después, por parte de la misma sirvienta, que el había fallecido desangrado... Y que antes de morir había profesado su amor por ella, para que supiera que aún la seguía amando._

_Con la noticia quedó devastada y dejo de comer, beber y dormir. Se dejo marchitar cual flor en su extinción, para ella no tenía sentido vivir, no sin él._

_Talvez... en otra vida, podamos estar juntos,– fuerón sus últimas palabras una vez que no se sintió capaz de continuar. Y así sucedió, cada cierto tiempo sus almas se reencontraban para así poder estar juntos, como no habían podido antes."_

– ¿Eso es cierto mamá?– preguntó curioso el niño a su madre.

– Claro que si cariño, es cierto.– le aseguro sonriendo la pelirroja viendo como por la puerta entraba su esposo acercándose a ellos con una sonrisa.

– ¿La historia?– preguntó sonriendo el peliblanco, a lo que su esposa asintió uniendo sus labios en un suave beso.

~The end~


End file.
